Although it is well established that the children of schizophrenic parents are at high risk for the development of schizophrenia, relatively little is known about the social and intellectual competence of these high risk children. This information is important for two major reasons: 1) it is directly relevant to the etiology of schizophrenia and overcomes the research problems posed by studying the already schizophrenic individuals, and 2) the discovery of problem areas in these children will allow the development of early intervention programs. Three groups of children will be studied in a cross-sectional design: those with a parent diagnosed schizophrenic; those with a parent with depressive symptomatology; and those whose parents have no psychiatric history. The psychiatric parents will be drawn from both inpatient and outpatient facilities and the in-treatment parent may be either male or female. The data to be collected may be divided into three parts: 1) a detailed assessment of the mental status and social history of both parents and the family as a whole; 2) descriptive information on the academic history and on the social adjustment of the children as viewed by parents, teachers, and peers; 3) the experimental study of variables (e.g., attention, motivation) which are prominent in current theory on schizophrenia.